


The biggest mistake

by arwa291



Category: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir
Genre: 14 years old, F/M, Identity Reveal, Protect, Romance, Save, Truth, another version of Ep frozer, pain and hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arwa291/pseuds/arwa291
Summary: The date between Adrien and Kagami in the ice rink had succeeded, and Marinette was watching, What will happen to Marinette?





	1. The Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date between Adrien and Kagami in the ice rink had succeeded, and Marinette was watching, What will happen to Marinette?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn’t my first language.  
> If I write anything wrong please excuse me.  
> Enjoy your reading.

Adrien Agreste needed help from Marinette Dupain-Cheng, she didn't expect it to will be painful.

He wanted her to help him because she is his best friend, he asked an advice about a girl this girl is Kagami Tsurugi, she wanted to be a good friend and help him but inside her, she was wishing that their date won't be succeeded, but it works she gave the boy she loved to another girl and the worst thing she was there, it was her plan, she told him to take Kagami to the ice rink.

She didn't expect that she will get hurt, she made the biggest mistake in her hall life and it did really hurt.

After she saw them kissing, she ran before anyone can see her tears, but there wasn't time to keep herself together there was an Akuma, she had to transform and face Cat Noir that she rejected him that morning as Ladybug.  
When Ladybug saw Cat Noir he was very angry he didn't even look at her, he didn't saw her tears.

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.....” the first thing she said, she continued “I didn't mean to make you sad, but I understand if you don't want to talk to me ever again, but I hope that one day you can forgive me, I deserve what is happening to me.....”  
Then he looked at her and saw her crying, “are you crying.....?” he said shocked, “no, I'm not” she said as she dries her tears, “ok....., I forgive you but please don't cry” he said sadly, “don't be sad, I-I don't cry because of you, there is something very bad happened to me, but I'm very regret that I make you sad, I'm so sorry” she said sadly.  
“I forgive you, but what happe.....” the villain interrupted him with an attack before he finished, “we have to deal with the Akuma first” she said seriously, he nodded.

******************************

After days.

There was a new magazine and Adrien was in it with Kagami and the words that destroyed Marinette (the new amazing couple).

She transformed “Tikki, spots on” and take the page with her, then she stood on a roof crying, she ripped the page to halves, the first half it was Adrien in it and the second was Kagami in it, then she ripped the second half into small pieces and keeping the first half.

Minutes later Cat Noir came and said “hello Ladybug”, “hello Cat” she said as she crying, “what is happening with you, do you want to talk about it?” he said sadly, “I'm stupid so stupid, I helped the boy I love to be with another girl, I wanted to be a good friend, I wanted him to be happy, but I didn't expect that will hurt too much” she said as she crying, Cat Noir was about to hug her but.......

“LOCKOUT, COME BEHIND ME ” he yelled, an Akuma was getting closer to Ladybug, “think happy thoughts” he said, “I'm scared and I don't know what to think I'm very sad” she said sadly and crying, “there is nothing to be scared of I'm here and think about your family, friends anything make you happy” he said as he tries to keep the Akuma as far as possible, “ok, let me try ” she said and she thinks of her parents then Alya and Nino her friends, how they with her, love her and take care of her.

Through that panicked, the papers fell off her hands.

Finally, the Akuma flew away, “are you okay?, can you capture the Akuma, it goes too far?” he said, “yes, I'm okay now and yes, I can capture it” she said, after she captured it she said “thank you very much Kitty ......., I have to go now, see you”, “bye” he waves and she left, then he saw the ripped papers, and he was shocked.

She was talking about him about Adrien, but Marinette the one who helped him, (MARINETTE IS LADYBUG, OMG, I DONT BELIEVE THAT.....I have to be sure, I will go to Mari if she's sad then she is Ladybug) he thought.

*****

When Ladybug arrived, she detransformed “Tikki, spots off”, then Marinette said to Tikki “that was so close, right?”, Tikki answered “yes, it was”

M: “what am I doing? he doesn't love me and I want him to be happy, I have to move on”

T: “you are right if you keep crying you maybe become an Akuma, you want him to be happy even without you, right?”

Marinette nodded.

T: “I'm saying that maybe you have to give up your feelings”

M: “you are right, can you help me to take down all his pictures”

T: “of course”

When she was taking down the pictures Cat Noir knocked on the window, Tikki hid, and Marinette opened the window and the pictures were in her hands “Cat Noir” she said surprised, and she continued “what are you doing here”, “I-i.....” he mumbled then he thinks (what did I do? I have to make an excuse right now).

C N: “I-i....., I was bored and....., and I came to say hi, but what are you doing with those pictures?”

M: “I'm giving up”

C N: “about what?”

M: “never mind”

C N: “ok, but you look sad”

M: “NO, I'm not” then she smiled

C N: “this is a fake smile, come on tell me, Mari”

“please Cat, I don't want to talk about it, I'm trying to forget” she said sadly, “ok, I'm sorry” he said (I'm not completely sure she is Ladybug, but she is sad and Ladybug was too but.....) Marinette interrupted his thoughts, “CAT NOIR, are you okay?”, “yes, just thinking, did you design anything new?”

“will, no, I was busy, but I want to design a dress for Rose, Mylen wants accessories and a hat” she said [a hat] sadly, “the funny thing, I made a hat for someone to match his scarf but he will know that I made the scarf, he thinks the scarf from his dad”

C N: “WHAT? Why?”

M: “I made that scarf to make him happy and it did, the rest doesn't matter”

He looked to the pictures, then he said “do you like him because... he pretty-boy model?”

M: “first, I don't like him hahaha, and second, he isn't just model, he is kind, caring, friendly, honest, generous, sweet and funny... I want to make sure he is happy no matter what”

C N: “Mari, did you love him that much?”

“WHAT? Nooo..... it doesn't matter, he has a girlfriend, and I think he is happy now but....... without me, but it doesn't matter, it's just hurt....... but I can live with that, the thing I'm afraid of is..... I become an Akuma........” she took a deep breath “anyway, let's talk about something el.....” before she ends they heard a scream “help”

“I have to go” he said, she nodded and he left, then she said “Tikki, let's go..... Tikki, spots on”

*****

At Adrien's home that night.

“she loves me, and I think she is Ladybug but why she didn't tell me, Plagg what do you think” Adrien said, “I will tell you the truth but on one condition” Plagg said.

A: “ok, what do you want?”

P: “I want double camembert for a week”

A: “ok, now tell me”

P: “yes, Marinette is Ladybug and she loves you, Tikki told me”

A: “OMG, YESSSSS..... wait, Tikki her kwami, right?”

P: “yes..... but don't forget you dating Kagami”

A: “I didn't, Plagg, I like Kagami, but I like Marinette more”

P: “you got yourself in a very bad situation”

A: “I know, and shut up”, (I have to find a solution)

******************************

The next day.

Adrien went to talk to Marinette, he wants to cheer her up, “hi, Marinette” he said, she shocked and she took a few steps backward, but she stumbled on her backpack, he grabbed her from her back, but her legs bumped into his legs, then both of them fell on the floor.

He looked at her with love in his eyes and she was shocked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you Enjoyed  
> I'm not good at drawing but I love to edits and I hope you liked the photos.  
> see you in the next chapter.


	2. Protect Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette trying to stay strong and she will do what it takes to not give up to Hawk Moth, will she be strong enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn’t my first language.  
> If I write anything wrong please excuse me.  
> Enjoy your reading.

 

 “Tikki, I'm scared, really scared, I don't want to become an Akuma” Marinette said, “NO, Mari don't be, your fear can attract Hawk Moth to you” Tikki said

M: “but I have to take precautions, I have to do a plan”

T: “what is the plan?”

M: “I don't know yet, but when I....., Tikki look” she pointed to the screen.

The news, “there is someone Akumatized, now the villain is......... ”, Marinette closed the screen then said “Tikki, spots on”

******************************

After the fight.

“that was the easiest Akuma, right Ladybug? we didn't need to use our powers” Cat Noir said, “yes, but......., I want to ask” Ladybug said sadly.

She put her head down, then she continued “are you still mad at me?”, “WHAT? no, why?” he said confused, she looked at him and said sadly “you don't call me my lady or flirt with me, I DON'T SAY I LIKE IT, but I used to it”

C N: “I-I don't want to upset you, but I........... I have..... a..... girlfriend, NOT CAT NOIR... the boy under the mask... I mean.........”

Lb: “I understand......., does she know that you are Cat Noir?”

C N: “NO”

She smiled, then she said “you know I liked that part of you, you could do what you want as Cat Noir and she wouldn't know it's you, but you didn't, I'm so proud of you”, he smiled and he thought (how Ladybug/Marinette is wonderful and perfect).

They stay silent for a few minutes, he cut that silent “I will go now, I want to see a friend”, she nodded with a smile and said “see you later”, “see you” he said then left, but she stayed a couple of minutes thinking of the plan then she left.

When she almost arrived, she saw Cat Noir on her balcony, he waited for her, he knows she will arrive soon.

She hid near her house and detransformed “Tikki, spots off”, then she ran to her room and went to the balcony, “hello, Cat Noir” she said breathless, “hi Marinette, where were you?” he said.

M: “I... umm, went for a walk”

C N: “at this hour and why are you breathless?”

“I said, umm... It's getting late, I have to go back maybe my parents would wake up and notice I'm not here, so I returned home running” she spoke fast, “ok, but don't go out that late, because it isn't safe at night” he said, (she talks faster when she lies) he thought.

M: “okay......... but why are you here?”

C N: “I want to ask, why did you tell Adrien to go away from you when he was on top of you, in the school this morning?”

“I didn't say that I said, Adrien, get up quickly please,....... but how did you know?” she said confused, “I was there, anyway, why did you say that?... do you....... do you hate him?” he said sadly.

M: “WHAT?, NO, I was afraid if someone came and understood what if Chloe came she was planning....... no, I promised her I won't tell anyone, anyway,....... what if Kagami came and she understood then they will have a problem because of me or worst they broke up”

C N: “why? don't you want them to break up?”

M: “NO, not like that, if it didn't work between them and break up, that is there problem but if they broke up because of someone I will do what I can to make them be together again”

C N: “why?”

M: “I just want Adrien to be happy, he lost his mom and his dad is cold, he doesn't have anyone, but now he has someone, he loves her and she loves him and doesn't matter if that girl isn't me, but I don't want him to be with a girl like Lila a liar, or old Chloe an arrogant, Chloe trying to change but she is not a good person yet, but she will be, I fell it”

C N: “and you think Kagami is good for him?”

M: “she is better than me, she is beautiful, very good fencer, confident of herself and the important thing is he loves her, but I'm a clumsy girl, I jumble my words around him and he sees me as a friend, but I'm happy we are friends”

C N: “you aren't sad then?”

M: “no, I'm fine”

C N: “good............. umm, it's getting too late, I have to go, see you”

M: “ok, bye”

he left and she entered her room, then she did some homework, then she slept.

******************************

The next day after school.

Marinette transformed “Tikki, spots on” then she went to Alya, Alya was walking to her house, Ladybug said to Alya “come with me”, “ok” Alya said, they went to a dark place between two buildings.

Lb: “Alya, there is something very important I have to tell you. if Marinette Akumatized someday, you have to go behind the school and there will be Chloe I mean Queen Bee and Carapace he…...”

Alya interrupted “he is Nino, I know”

Lb: “WHAT? you know?, I was going to say, he will be there, anyway this will be good you will let Nino and Chloe stay, if there is anyone else, do what it takes to let them go but make sure they will be safe, okay Alya?”

A: “ok, but why will Marinette be Akumatized?”

Lb: “I don't know, but she contacts me and told me she might be Akumatized and she wanted me to be ready and defeat her..... and don't let her fell that you know anything”

A: “ok Ladybug, I will be ready”

Lb: “perfect, now be safe to save her later and don't try to talk to her when she Akumatized, ok? now go home”

Alya nodded, then Ladybug went to Nino she found him in his room, she said “hello Nino”, “hello Lady dude, I mean Ladybug” Nino said.

Lb: “listen carefully, now if Marinette Akumatized someday, you have to go behind the school and wait there and don't let her fell that you know anything, okay?”

N: “ok”

Then Ladybug went to Chloe she finds her in her room with Jean, “Chloe, are you free?” Ladybug asked, “just a second Ladybug” Chloe said then she turned and said to Jean “thank you, you can go now” then he left.

Lb: “WOW Chloe, I proud of you, you are changing your attitude”

C: “Thank you, but Marinette the one we should thank her, I will tell you, we were in the school.......”

Ladybug interrupted “I would love to hear but I don't have enough time, maybe I will listen later”

C: “yes, of course, I'm sorry”

Lb: “don't be, anyway listen, if Marinette Akumatized someday, you have to go behind the school and be careful then wait there”

C: “but why Marinette?”

Lb: “she contacts me and told me she might be Akumatized and she wanted me to be ready and defeat her”

C: “she would do that, she wants to protect everyone”

Lb: “yes, be careful”

C: “okay, you can count on me”

“good, see you” Ladybug said, then Ladybug went to her room and said “Tikki, spots off”, then Marinette started to Wrote a letter, “what are you doing Mari? what is your plan?” Tikki asked, “my plan is, •••••••••••••” she explained the plan to Tikki.

T: “but you will reveal their secret identity”

M: “I know Tikki but, I haven't other choices, besides Alya already knows, Nino will just know Alya is Rena Rouge”

T: “and Chloe will Know”

M: “I know, but she is good now that what I see, trust me okay, I will do anything to not let Hawk Moth takes our Miraculous”

T: “ok Mari, and I always trust you”

M: “thank you, Tikki”

******************************

The last few days Cat Noir was visiting Marinette every day, they talking then he goes.

Marinette wishing every day that she doesn't use her plan, she was very happy that everything was normal, everyday Adrien was going to Marinette and makes her laugh, they laugh together, then they go to class like normal friends.

But there is one day Kagami came to see Adrien in the morning, she saw him laughing with Marinette, she got jealous, so she went to Adrien and kissed him, then he doesn't Know why but he closes his eyes and kissed her back, Kagami opened her eyes and looked to Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you Enjoyed  
> see you in the next chapter.


	3. Save Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing that happened with Kagami is hurting Marinette. Will she stay strong or give up to Hawk Moth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn’t my first language.  
> If I write anything wrong please excuse me.  
> Enjoy your reading.

Before Adrien came, Marinette was wearing Adrien's bracelet, she was about to take it off but Adrien came, then Kagami came.

After Marinette looked to Kagami, she walked away and the bell rang, then Marinette ran to the girls' room and transformed “Tikki, spots on”.

In the meantime, when Adrien hears the bell, he breaks the kiss and said to Kagami “I have to go to class”, but he didn't go to class, he went after Marinette, he saw her go to the girls' room, then saw a red light.

(she transformed, I have to go after her........ what have I done, I hurt her, why I kissed Kagami back) he thought, then he went to the boys' room and transformed “Plagg, claws out”.

A few seconds later Ladybug called Cat Noir and said as she crying “Cat Noir, can you come here? please be fast”.

“ok, I'm coming” Cat Noir said, when he arrived, he said “Ladybug there is an Akuma coming”, “yes, I expected that..... now listen take my Miraculous” she said and gave him her earings, he took them and said “are you sure?”.

“yes, and take this” she gave him a letter, then she continued “don't open it until you see where the Akuma will land, now go”, he nodded sadly, then he jumped on a few buildings away and watched her with his staff.

The Akuma landed in the bracelet.

H M: “Hello, I'm Hawk Moth”

M: “No, I don't want to listen to you, you can't make me hurt people”

H M: “there are already so many people hurt, I want to help you to remove that hurt, isn't that what do you want?”

Marinette raised her head, then Hawk Moth said “The Eraser, I will give you the power to erase the emotions, thanks to you the world will be without hurt, in return, you must bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir Miraculous, do we have a deal?”, “N....... yes, Hawk Moth” she mumbled.

Marinette's clothes turned into a dark red suit, her eyes turned red, her mouth turned black, her right fist turned into two hearts, one of the hearts was broken and in her left wrist, there was the bracelet.

After Cat Noir saw that, he opened the letter and was written in it. 

“Cat Noir... If you reading this, that is mean I have been Akumatized. You have to go to Master Fu let Plagg (your Kwami) lead you there. When you arrive, tell him that I have been Akumatized, but my Miraculous with you, but keep it with you because after you defeat me, I will take it and capture the Akuma. Let Master Fu gives you the Bee Miraculous and give it to Queen Bee I mean Chloe and the Fox Miraculous give it to Alya because she is Rena Rouge and the Turtle Miraculous give it to Nino because he is Carapace. You will find them behind the school. And please defeat me and do what it takes to not let me take any Miraculous even if you have to kill me.”

Then there was a line and it was written after it “If you had to kill me and you did, let Alya be Ladybug and she has to capture the Akuma then take it from her. Then you have to go to Master Fu and give him Ladybug Miraculous and tell him to choose another Ladybug. And be nice to the new Ladybug, please for me. Good luck. ...Ladybug”

*****

Cat Noir detransformed “Plagg, claws in”, then Adrien said “Plagg, take me to Master Fu”, “ok, but I never saw you that serious”, “just take me to Master Fu and shut up, I'm thinking” Adrien said seriously.

In the meantime, The Eraser went to the school and searched for Kagami, when she found her, The Eraser cast a rope shaped two hearts on Kagami from her two hearts fist, then the rope tied around Kagami.

 Then the Eraser gets close to Kagami and touched her with her two hearts fist, then the rope disappeared and Kagami stayed still and didn't move for a few seconds, then she started to walk like a zombie.

In the class, Alya said to Miss Bustier “Miss, Marinette isn't here”, Miss Bustier said “she probably late”, Chloe said “Miss, I saw Marinette running to the girls' roo.....” The Eraser interrupted her by opening the door hard, then she said “there is no Marinette anymore just The Eraser” her eyes turned blue.

 “ **RUN,** NOW” she screamed, they ran, but her eyes turned red again and she cast ropes on them.

Luckily, some of the students had escaped, including Alya and Nino, but she captured Chloe, then Chloe fall, The Eraser erased some of the students' emotions, now the turn was on Chloe.

The Eraser grabbed Chloe from the floor and she was about to touch Chloe to erase her emotions, but Chloe said “please, Marinette, let me go” The Eraser's eyes turned blue, then she untied the rope and screamed “ **GO** ”, Chloe ran.

Then her eyes turned red and Hawk Moth said to her “if you did this again, I will take your powers”, “ok, Hawk Moth” The Eraser said.

*****

Behind the school, Alya and Nino were waiting then Chloe came and said “Alya, Nino, what are.....” Cat Noir interrupted her saying “good you all here”

He gave them their Miraculous.

Alya and Chloe asked “where is Ladybug?”, Cat Noir answered “she will catch up with us later”, “now let's transform” Nino said, Alya and Chloe nodded.

N: “Wayzz, shell on”

A: “Trixx, let's pounce”

C: “Pollen, buzz on”

They went to fight The Eraser, “hello, finally you are here” she said to Cat Noir, then she continued “and you came with more Miraculous, this lovely. I will take it all” then she laughed, a wicked laugh.

“please, Marinette stop” Rena Rouge said. “You aren’t like this” Carapace said. “just gave up” Queen Bee said then she thought (you are a good person). “Marinette, please give me your Akuma” Cat Noir said.

The Eraser yawned then she said “Are you finished of this rubbish talk? you now sad because your friend has been like you saying ” she air-quoted saying “a villain” she continued “but I'm not, **I'm a hero** , because I make the world better, I get rid of the emotions: sadness, anger, worry, fear and Love, the worst feeling, it only makes you in pain” “no, love makes you happy” Rena Rouge said.

“happiness sooner or later will turn into sadness. You will be perfect when I erase your emotions and take your Miraculous for Hawk Moth” The Eraser said then she attacked.

They started to fight her, they tried to not be captured and take the bracelet.

But her ropes tied around Rena Rouge's legs, Carapace's hands, and all of Queen Bee, but Cat Noir still free. When The Eraser was attacking him, Rena Rouge was trying to untie the rope around her legs without being noticed.

Then Cat Noir got captured. The Eraser walked to him, she was about to take his ring, but her eyes turned blue and yelled “CATACLYSM” and looked to the rope, then her eyes turned red again.

Cat Noir understood and used Cataclysm on the ropes then escaped.

*****

In the meanwhile

Rena Rouge untied the ropes around her legs then untied Carapace and Queen Bee.

They saw Cat Noir escaping, then he went to them and they ran away from The Eraser.

Hawk Moth said angrily “they escaped. If you didn't find them I will take your powers, and ask them about Ladybug, where is she?”. She said “ok, Hawk Moth”.

Cat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee were very sad and they don't know what should they do.

C N: “we can't defeat her, she is powerful”

R R: “I don't understand, Marinette was happy, she was laughing. when I saw her happy I went to the class. How did she get Akumatized?”

Cat Noir was listening sadly (this is my fault) he thought.

Q B: “I know what happened to her”

Rena Rouge and Carapace were shocked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you Enjoyed  
> see you in the next chapter.


	4. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette had been Akumatized, will Cat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee can defeat her or she will take their Miraculous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn’t my first language.  
> If I write anything wrong please excuse me.  
> Enjoy your reading.

Rena Rouge said angrily “what did you to Marinette, Chloe?”. “first, I'm Queen Bee and second, I didn't do anything, Kagami did” Queen bee said seriously. “Chl...Queen Bee, tell us what happened” Carapace said. Cat Noir was silent and sad.

Q B: “Marinette was talking to Adrien and she was laughing, then Kagami came and kissed Adrien. When he closed his eyes she opened her eyes and look to Marinette like she was teasing her Marinette walked away then she ran to the girls' rooms. I was going to follow her but the bell rang. I went to the class, but I wish I followed her”

R R: “no you would make things worse”

Q B: “no, I want to help her after what she did to me”

CP: “what she did?”

Q B: “I was going to ruin Adrien’s relationship with Kagami and make them break up”

C N: “WHAT?.............sorry complete”

Q B: “she heard me talking with Sabrina so she said **‘** Chloe, don't do this **’** , I said **‘** none of your business and don't dare to say anything to anyone. Do you understand? **’** I said angrily”

Q B: “She answered **‘** yes, but listen. If you succeeded and break them up, what will happen to Adrien? He will be sad and heartbroken. You will say, he will be fine and will get over it. Would you be happy if you see him sad?....... And what if he finds someday that you did it, he will hate you and might never talk to you again. What you rather, be his friend or lose him forever? **’** I thought for a moment then I said **‘** I won't do anything. **’** She said **‘** this is a good start, Chloe. And remember, you want him to be happy. And I swear to not tell anyone about this **’** then she smiled and walked away”

Queen Bee took a deep breath then continued “Marinette and Ladybug changed me, now I want to help her with everything I have”

CP: “good job Chloe... I mean Queen Bee... But where is Ladybug, dudes”

R R: “yes, where is she, Cat Noir?”

Cat Noir didn't answer

Q B: “we can't defeat Marinette without Ladybug, I will try to call her”

C N: “she won't come”

Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee said “WHAT? why?”

Cat Noir gave them the letter.

They read then Rena Rouge said “we won't kill her, right?”

CP: “of course, we won't”

Q B: “Marinette is Ladybug. MARINETTE IS LADYBUG. I don't believe it, but how can we defeat her?”

CP: “we have to relax, think and do a plan”

C N: “Carapace is right we have to do a plan and fast before I detransform”

They made a plan. Queen Bee said “l hope it will work” they find The Eraser but before they do the plan Rena Rouge said to Cat Noir “I don't know if I could”

C N: “you can do it, Volpina did it, just think of Ladybug and make the illusion then imagine that she walks were ever you want and when you want her to talk you talk and she will talk”

R R: “but Volpina is an Akuma”

C N: “I know but ......... let's try it”

R R: “ok, I will try”

Rena Rouge took a deep breath then said “Mirage” she made an illusion of Ladybug.

Ladybug goes to The Eraser, Queen Bee said “Venom” and hid. Cat Noir and Carapace were standing beside the illusion Ladybug then she said to The Eraser “you were looking for me? I'm ill, so let's finish it quickly so I can back to bed” then she and Carapace run between two buildings.

Hawk Moth said angerly “what are you waiting for? go after her”, The Eraser said “but she.....” Hawk Moth interrupted her saying “don't make excuses go after her, NOW”

The Eraser followed them and Cat Noir was behind The Eraser.

Ladybug stopped and looked to The Eraser, Carapace ran behind Ladybug and said “Shellter” the force-field was around him and the illusion Ladybug, Rena Rouge jumped between the force-field and The Eraser. Queen Bee was hiding on the building Cat Noir still behind The Eraser and said “you should surrender and give me your Akuma” she looked to him.  

 Queen Bee took the chance, she jumped and immobilized The Eraser from the back.

Cat Noir took the bracelet and broke it. The Akuma flow away and Marinette backed to normal.

“I have been Akumatized right? I'm sorry” Marinette said sadly. Rena Rouge said “this wasn't your fault”. “Take your Miraculous and capture the Akuma, quickly” Cat Noir said.

Marinette looked to him with wide eyes like she saying (what are you saying in front of them?)

C N: “I'm sorry, but they know”

M: “oh.....ok”

She took the earnings and put them on, then said “Tikki, spots on”

When she was capturing the Akuma Carapace, Rena Rouge and Queen Bee detransformed but Cat Noir didn't.

CP: “Wayzz, shell off”

R R: “Trixx, let's rest”

Q B: “Pollen, buzz off”

Ladybug was back and everything back to normal, then she detransformed “Tikki, spots off”.

Alya said “Juleka called and asked about you, she said that you went to Luka and said something to him but she didn't understand”

“Oh My God, Luka, I forget about him I left him in the ice rink without saying anything, I have to go. Cat, can you take back there Miraculous, and thank you all for everything. BYE” Marinette was speaking fast and she was about to run but Alya grabbed her hand and whispered in her ears “don't say that in front of Cat Noir he will be jealous”. Marinette whispered “don't worry he has a girlfriend, bye” then she ran.

Chloe said “what is the matter with her?”. “she kind of..... like him” Alya said with a wink

Nino, Chloe and Cat Noir said “WHAT?”

N: “but she..... I was thinking that she umm, like umm, Ad...ri...en”

C: “me too”

A: “she loves Adrien, but she likes Luka, I think he will make her forget Adrien”

Cat Noir was sad, then his ring started to beep.

C N: “I have to go, give me your Miraculous, quality”

They give him there Miraculous.

C N: “thank you for help, bye”

C: “he was jealous”

N: “yes, he was”

A: “no, Marinette told me that he has a girlfriend”

C: “oh, ok, maybe I imagined it”

N: “let's go home”

Then Cat Noir went to Master Fu but, before he gets inside he detransformed “Plagg, claws in” he gave Master Fu the Miraculous, then he went home.

*********

With Marinette, she went to Luka then he said “take a seat”

She set and her head was down then said sadly “I'm sorry Luka, I'm really sorry”

 L: “don't worry, I understand, I know you were sad because you love him, right?”

M: “he has a girlfriend now and I shouldn't love him anymore if I did that will be painful....... can we please don't talk about him”

L: “I'm sorry”

M: “no, I'm the one who should be apologizing”

L: “don't worry I forgot all about it......... what happened? what are you talking about?”

He laughed then Marinette laughed too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you Enjoyed  
> see you in the next chapter.


	5. Go On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Luka having fun, What will happen with them? and what will happen with Adrien and Kagami?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn’t my first language.  
> If I write anything wrong please excuse me.  
> Enjoy your reading.

Marinette and Luka kept talking until it was nigh.

“Oh My God, it's night, mom is going to kill me......... I'm sorry, but I have to go” Marinette said panicked, “it's ok” Luka said with a smile, then he continued “I will walk you”

M: “no need, I can walk by my self”

L: “no, I'm coming with you”

M: “ok, thanks”

When they arrived, Marinette thanked Luka, then she kissed him on the cheek.

 

M: “goodbye”

L: “see you”

*****

She went to her room and Cat Noir was waiting for her, he said “hello, Mari”

M: “CAT? you scared me”

C N: “I'm sorry, I want to know if you were okay?”

M: “I'm fine, thank you, and I'm sorry, I should have been more control of my emotions”

C N: “that wasn't your fault, Chloe said that girl kiss that boy and looked to you like she was teasing you, right?”

M: “yes, I mean no”

C N: “will that wasn't a.......”

Marinette interrupted him saying “can we don't talk about it?”

M: “yes, of course, you went to your friend what was his name?..... umm, Luka, right?”

M: “yes”

C N: “what happened? did he forgive you?”

M: “yes, he was very nice to me and he said **‘** you're the most extraordinary girl Marinette, as clear as a musical note and sincere as a melody, you're the music that's been playing inside my head since the first day we met **’** that was very beautiful”

Tikki flew to them and said “that was a love confession, you didn't realize, right?”

Cat Noir was sad.

M: “WHAT?........... I think you are right Tikki, this is grea.....”

She noticed that Cat Noir is sad.

M: “are you okay, Cat Noir?”

C N: “yes, I'm fine”

M: “I don't hurt you, right? because you have a girlfriend, but now you know that I'm Ladybug, I hope I won't destroy everything”

C N: “no, don't worry, and I wasn't sad I was thinking”

Then he thought (I never lied to you, but I had to lie now, I'm sorry....... I want to break up with Kagami she isn't that great prison that I thought she was, she was teasing Marinette and the way she treated that skating teacher wasn't nice)

Marinette thought (what is he thinking of? I can't ask him that, this is his privacy)

M: “ok”

They said at the same time, C N: “I have to go”. M: “I have to sleep”

They were shocked then both said “ok, see you later” they laughed as they waving to each other, then Cat Noir left.

*************************

The next day.

“NO, I'm late for school” Marinette said panicked. “Marinette came down it is the weekend” Tikki said.

M: “yes, sorry......... I'm going to meet Luka today”

T: “good”

(I wish Adrien makes a move before it became complicated.) Tikki thought.

*****

With Adrien.

“I will break up with Kagami today, I will go out with her today then I will break up” Adrien said. “why don't you tell her on the phone, do you have to meet her?” Plagg said.

A: “that would be rude”

P: “whatever you say”

(I don't want him to meet her, maybe he will change his mind when he sees her or she would do something to make him change his mind, Marinette took precautions the last time, what if she doesn't in the next time, I don't want Ladybug to get Akumatized again, it didn't go good the last time.) Plagg thought.

Plagg wanted to talk to Tikki and he was going to sneak out but he thought (the last time I sneaked out Adrien told me **‘** I know what it's like to have your freedom restricted, Plagg. You don't need to pretend to be a sock. **’** I should tell him, right?)

P: “Adrian, I want to go to talk to Tikki, ok?”

A: “but... what if someone becomes Akumatized, I won't be able to transform”

P: “I will be with Tikki so I will know and come quickly”

A: “umm......ok”

P: “thank you, Adrien”

*****

Plagg went to Marinette's house Marinette was having breakfast and Tikki was in front of Marinette's computer.

“hi, Tikki” plagg said, “Plagg, what are you doing here?”Tikki said surprised.

P: “I want to talk to you....... you have to make sure that Marinette won't be sad, what if she Akumatized when she warning her earnings, we can't let that happen again, don't you remember”

Tikki was very sad.

T: “yes, of course, I remember”

***

Plagg and Tikki's mind.

there are three ways to deakumatized someone with a Miraculous:

1- Hawk Moth deakumatized them.

2- destroy the Miraculous then the Miraculous Ladybug fixing it.

3- kill the person.

when Ladybug Akumatized the only way is to kill her or make Hawk Moth deakumatized her.

Cat Noir didn't have any choice but he wasn't going to do it but a wall fell on her and killed her.

He was so sad and he cried, he returned the earnings, but later, he regretted it, he said that he should have used to bring Ladybug back.

A few months later he found Hawk Moth, he wanted to use it to take Ladybug earnings, but plagg was talking to him so he threw the ring, Plagg take the ring then flew away.

Then he became Hawk Moth.

***

P: “we should.........”

They heard footsteps.

T: “Marinette is coming you have to go because I don't want to lie to her”

P: “ok, see you later”

*************************

Marinette went to Luka when they finished talking and playing music she wanted to go, he wanted to walk her home but she said “no thank you I have to buy some stuff” he nodded, then she left.

She got out of the boat, then she walked on the stairs when she saw the street, she stood looking to it as she lost in her thoughts.

Adrien and Kagami were walking, then they saw Marinette just standing there.

 Adrien waved to Marinette saying “hi Marinette” Marinette looked at them and said “hi Adrien, hi Kagami”

A: “what a coincidence”

Kagami whispered angrily “yeah right, a coincidence”

A: “what are you doing here?”

M: “I met Luka, and now I'm going home, and you?”

Adrien looked a little bit sad Marinette didn't notice but Kagami did.

A: “we are umm.......”

K: “in a date”

M: “great, then I.......”

An explosion interrupted her.

(there is an Akuma) Adrien and Marinette thought.

A: “I will go to buy you something okay Kagami?”

Kagami nodded, then Adrien walked away.

M: “I will go, bye”

Kagami grabbed her hand and said “where you think you are going? I know what are you trying to do”

When she was talking angrily, she was walking to Marinette slowly and Marinette was surprised and walking backward.

In the meantime.

Adrien hid then transformed “Plagg, claws out”

(where's Ladybug? why Marinette didn't transform?) he thought.

He saw her and Kagami close to the stairs.

he took his staff and started to watch them, and they were saying “I don't try to do anything” Marinette said, “right, you trying to take Adrien from me” Kagami said.

M: “no, I swear I'm not”

K: “don't lie, you know we will walk here and you waited for us, and saying I met Luka, you are trying to make Adrien jealous, this won't work, so stop playing dumb, and stop trying to take him, or you don't want to know what I will do to you”

Kagami was keeping walking to Marinette, and Marinette still walking backward.

M: “look Kagami, I'm really didn't do any of that and I don't try to do it, I just want Adrien to be happy”

K: “I said don't.........”

Marinette fell because her legs slipped off the stairs.

Kagami didn't do anything, she watched her fall.

Cat Noir saw her falling he screamed “MARINETTE” then he jumped to help her but he was too far, then she fell into the water and she was drowning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you Enjoyed  
> see you in the next chapter.


End file.
